


It's A Little Strange

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cumshots, Deerper, Deerper Pines, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Friends With Benefits, Hunter AU, Hunter!Bill, Hunter!Bill Cipher, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, People enjoyed how i wrote Tad?? Like?? whaaat??, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, am i doing dirty talk right?, anyway this is pointless smut, cervitaur!dipper, deer!dipper, monster falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you really expect a summary with tags like those</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Little Strange

**Author's Note:**

> yes he's strange but not little ;;;3c
> 
> Seriously, i proofread not even 2k words of this, so i strongly encourage you to point out spelling errors.

Dipper was nervous, humming a tune to himself in his head as he sat in the middle of the front seat, his hind legs and flank laid in Bill’s lap, the man seated not in his usual place behind the wheel but rather on the passenger side. He traced soothing circles against the buck’s back thigh as he watched the road.

Silver eyes peered at the younger and hummed a small laugh as he looked back to the road, “You seem nervous.”

Dipper’s ears flickered up before faltering back just a small amount, “Is it that obvious…?”

Bill happily hummed and awkwardly wrapped an arm around Dipper, “Hey! Come on, Tad’s nice! No need to be nervous at all!”

Well, the blonde man was right about that. Despite Tad being quite the character with his sense of humor so dry that it made the Atacama Desert seem like a waterpark, and he had habits that seemed ominous and frightful the majority of the time. But he truly was a man who one would have to know in order to see passed it all. And while their meeting wasn’t ideal, he had come to appreciate the man and get along with him enough to consider him a friend. A friend that not only he trusted, but a friend that Bill trusted. Which didn’t happen very often with the human.

“Oh hey, Tad, turn here! It’s quicker,” Bill pointed at a turn off.

“Why exactly did we come all the way back to your place?” Dipper asked coyly, not trying to seem upset or anything- he was just genuinely curious.

Tad answered him, “My place is too small, and besides. Bill is too loud and my neighbor’s aren’t the nicest of people when it comes to disturbances.”

“I am not that loud.”

“I don’t know, Bill,” Dipper teasingly rolled his eyes and got the man to huff and lean back in his seat.

The rest of the short ride was relaxed a bit for Dipper, causing him to smile unknowingly as Tad parked and turned off the truck. The dark haired man unbuckled and opened the door, while Bill did the same he rather kicked his open. Dipper following through the driver’s side and stretching his long legs from the ride. He heard Tad huff a small laugh while he watched the buck before he followed Bill to the door, allowing the man to unlock it and let him in. He sauntered into the well-kept cabin and looked around with his silver eyes, looking from the coffee table to the countertops as he reached into his back pocket.

“You still have that ash-tray?” He questioned looking over his shoulder at Bill.

Bill simply hummed and looked at nothing in thought before shrugging, “Maybe, who knows. You haven’t been here in so long I put it away- you can just use an old plate, I don’t care.”

Dipper closed the door behind them all, his heart seemed to race and pound loudly against his ribcage more so than before. Coyness taking hold of his movements he instinctively stood closely behind Bill as he stared and watched Tad, he nearly squeaked when his coldly-warm gaze fell to lock with his. He brought his hand up to motion for the cervitaur to come over to him, Dipper looking up at Bill with an almost worried look that made the blonde man laugh.

“Oh come on, you know Tad! He wont bite you!”

“Well, actually I will,” Tad spoke with a near wry smile playing on his lips, “But I promise that you’ll love it.”

Dipper’s ears fluttered back as he stared from the smiling man to Bill, swallowing nervously as he went to speak but got cut off by Tad. The man’s expression dropped before he smiled gently at him, once again waving him over, “Hey, little one, come here,” he didn’t even give him a split second when he noticed the delayed reaction of a movement and his face dropped entirely, speaking lowly, “Dipper. Come here.”

“Come on Pine Tree…”

Dipper stared at the floor as he walked over to the man- he wasn’t sure if he did something wrong but it sure sounded like he did. Sure he was nervous, but was that really something to get that upset over? He swallowed when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder guide him towards the bedroom, Tad speaking over his shoulder, “Grab me a plate, will ya? I wanna do somethin’ real quick so don’t come in till I say.”

Bill simply hummed and went to retrieve what was requested from him. Tad led Dipper and himself into Bill’s bedroom and closed the door behind them. He sighed heavily for a moment while he pulled his hand away from Dipper, the younger continued to stare at the ground in the silence before his eyes flickered up to meet the other’s when he felt both of his hands gently rest on his shoulders. Tad knelt down a bit so the buck would look at him eye-to-eye, he whispered his words, “Are you sure you’re alright with this?”

He slowly exhaled a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding at the words- dropping his shoulders and closing his eyes for a moment, “Yeah, of course I am.”

“You’re not just saying that because Bill was so excited about all this, are you?” Dipper shook his head, “Because trust me, I know how he can be. He gets that light in his eyes and his smile is wide- it’s hard to say no to, like a puppy or a kid. But I’m not going to do this if you’re not 100% on board with it. If you don’t wanna do this I’ll do something, I won’t let Bill know it was you who didn’t wanna do this. So, are you positive you want to do this?”

Dipper nodded again, “I am.”

“No, you gotta tell me, okay?”

“I am on board, I’m 100% okay with this- Tad, I really want to do this. Just, give me some slack, I’ve never had sex with anyone but Bill, so of course I’m nervous,” he flickered his ears up to look more serious and confident. But Tad simply gave a small laugh and ruffled his dark hair- making sure to give his ear a quick scratch before he pulled away completely.

“Alright,” Tad smiled and walked over to the nightstand and pulled out the nearly empty pack of menthols, tossing them onto the top of it along with his lighter before he kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, “Bill! You can come here now.”

Bill wasted no time in nearly running into his own room at the welcome, holding a small glass plate in hand when he did so. Though he didn’t expect Dipper to be standing in the doorway and nearly ran into him with a quick apology and nervous laugh. Dipper stepped out of his way but was quickly stopped by the other’s free hand around his arm to tug him along.

He set the plate down on the bedside table for Tad and smiled happily from him to Dipper. He was about to say something but the buck took in a deep breath and climbed onto the bed, easily slipping from the other’s grasp. With confidence laced coy he moved up to where Tad laid propped against the headboard, while carefully wrapping his arms around his neck he pulled him into a small kiss- he heard Bill snicker a small laugh. Dipper pulled back to see Tad staring at Bill with a blank expression- almost bored looking. Dipper swallowed but didn’t question it instead he leaned back in and pressed a kiss to the corner of the man’s mouth, trailing down to his jaw and kissing along his sharp angles. He expected some sort of reaction but got nothing. He only pulled back when Tad sighed a bit.

“Am I, doing something wrong…?”

Tad looked surprised for a moment before shaking his head, “No, not at all little one- I’m just. Kisses aren’t my thing, they don’t do anything for me.”

Dipper felt… Dumb, oddly enough. It wasn’t really his fault for just starting with kisses, damn it… He should’ve asked what Tad wanted. Tad watched as the buck’s ears fell back in embarrassment and squeeze his eyes shut. He looked over at Bill and nodded his head towards him. Bill perked up with a small hum before climbing fully onto the bed and over Dipper’s form, giving him a big kiss to his cheek before he gently pushed him off of Tad and onto his side.

“Hey! But I’m all for those kisses!!” Bill cupped his face when he opened his eyes, connecting their lips together in a sweet but heated kiss that had Dipper’s eyes falling back closed.

Tad couldn’t help the small smile appearing on his face as he watched the two. The way the youngest wrapped his arms tightly around Bill’s shoulders to pull him down closer, tilting his head and noticeably relaxing his jaw for him. He sat up enough for him to start at the buttons of his black button up, once fully down he tugged it easily off- only stopping for a moment when he heard the small whine from Dipper that got him to look over to see Bill still hastily kissing him but now with his hands up the brunette’s shirt. Tad dropped his shirt to the floor without a thought to it before he moved over to the pair, he gently pushed away Dipper’s arms from their tight hold around Bill’s shoulders so he could tug off the hunter’s already loose flannel, Bill giving him his arms for each sleeve before they returned to dig his nails into Dipper’s soft stomach. When Bill pulled back to smile down at Dipper, who was already flushed in the face and licking his lips, Tad wasted no time slipping in and pulling the cervitaur’s shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. And when he moved to cover up his now bare chest each man grabbed one of his arms and pinned them down to the bed, as if they read each other’s minds.

“Sorry, I’m not gonna sit back and just watch,” Tad spoke while he leaned down to the other’s chest, his lips brushing against his heated flesh, “I’m more into the hands on experience.”

He brought his free hand up to press each nail into his side and pulled them down in a harsh slow motion, with his teeth sinking deeply into his shoulder he got him to emit a sharp cry at the actions. Bill chuckled lowly and brought his own free hand up to grip tightly at Dipper’s jaw and pull him into a sloppy hard kiss, prying his jaw open and force his tongue into his mouth. Dipper keened into the kiss and arched up from the mattress into Tad’s mouth when he felt blunt teeth bite down into the thin flesh covering his chest. He balled his fist and knitted his eyebrows, sighing heavily through his nose as Bill sucked on his tongue, pulling back slightly only to capture his lips again. The other human pushed at Bill just a bit so he could trace his lips down and nip at one of Dipper’s sensitive nipples, getting his to break the kiss with a slight grimace as the pain from the action went down his spine in a heated wave.

Tad pulled away completely to sit back on his heels, he sighed and caught the attention of the others, “This isn’t going to work. Bill let him up.”

Bill climbed off of him and allowed Dipper to sit up. Tad held out his hand for the buck to take and once he did he tugged him over to where he sat on the bed. Dipper situated himself comfortably with his legs tucked underneath his body and watched the man for further instructions. But Tad hummed and crawled behind him and climbed onto his back, straddling him from behind and nodded to Bill. The blonde man moved to sit in front of Dipper and he quickly went back to his previous actions. Dipper was pulled into another hard kiss, teeth hitting against his lip with a dull ache. But he couldn’t focus on it when he felt Tad’s warm breath against the nape of his neck, soon followed by a wide and hard bite that had him whine and arch into Bill. Tad pressed his hands flat against Dipper’s bare back and kneaded the pads of his thumbs against the flesh, hooking his nails into him as he slid his lips against him- following his spine and grazing his bottom teeth along before biting down fully again. When Bill pulled away from the kiss Dipper’s head fell back and gave him the perfect exposure he needed to leaned down and place open mouthed kisses along his throat. He kissed and lapped but leaved the hard biting to Tad. Instead he suckled along his buck’s pulse and pulled the blood flush to the surface of his skin to leave a dark mark. After he was done and placed a wet kiss to the mark he would move at random to do the same.

Tad pulled back and pressed fully against Dipper, racking one hand through his brunette hair and tangling tightly while his other hand slipped over his shoulder to roam freely down his chest as he spoke against the cervitaur’s flickering ear, “So, little one, I gotta ask. How do you feel right now?”

Dipper heard Bill chuckled as he pressed his tongue firmly against the soft dip between his collar bones. The buck swallowed a bit to find his voice all while Tad took to nibbling on the outer edge of his ear, “O-overwhelmed truthf-fully…”

Tad simply lowly laughed as he pulled away, he placed his hand which was tangled in the other’s hair to rest at his shoulder while he dug his nails on his other hand into the flesh of his chest and pulled up and over his shoulder- leaving angry risen trails in their wake that got Dipper’s breath to hitch. Tad went back to biting none-too-lightly at Dipper’s back- sinking his teeth into his shoulder blades and digging his nails into his warm skin, leaving crescent shaped indents behind. Bill continued to kiss down his buck’s chest, pressing sweet wet opened mouth kisses. He brought a warm hand up to caress his side for a moment, running his palm flat against his ribcage till he stopped at his nipple- which was left unbitten by Tad. He rolled it once- twice beneath his thumb and his blue eyes flickered up when Dipper quietly whined at the action. He placed one last kiss to his chest before he moved to run his tongue flat against the sensitive flesh, slipping his hand back to the other’s side while his other hand moved up to force his thumb into Dipper’s mouth. Dipper’s ears flickered for a moment as he barely opened his eyes, closing them again he breathed almost content while he gingerly ran his tongue along his human’s thumb.

Dipper whined loudly when Tad snaked a hand around to his front to pinch and pull at his other nipple, feeling him smile widely against his skin before he bite down hard enough to draw blood. He choked wide eyed, pulling away to look over his shoulder. Tad simply shushed him and placed a soothing kiss to the broken skin. Dipper dropped his head to look down at Bill, his man looking up at him with an apologetic look in his eyes that spoke “sorry about that…” as he continued to suck and lightly nip at his nipple. His hand now gently caressing Dipper’s face, allowing the cervitaur to nuzzle and lean into his touch.

Bill pulled back and straightened his back, quickly kissing Dipper and rubbing his thumb across his cheek, whispering to him, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dipper whispered back to him and placed a soft coy kiss against the man’s lips in return.

Tad’s eyes flickered up and he pulled back. Crawling off of Dipper completely and moving to push at the cervitaur, getting him to roll onto his side slightly and watched him curiously. His ears fell back embarrassed as his face darkened more at the amused chuckle from Tad. He honestly didn’t expect himself to get _that_ excited over it all- but there he was already fully hard.

“Well, look at you,” Tad purred and moved to his flank, pushing against his hind legs to scoot him up against Bill, “Who knew you liked so much attention. But it looks like you could use some attention elsewhere.”

Dipper swallowed a bit as he looked down, but Bill once again happily kissed him with a wide smile before he laid back on the bed. He helped tug the cervitaur upwards as Tad continued to push at him, Dipper finally looked over his shoulder at the man, “w-what do you want me to do? Just tell me…”

“I want you to sit on his face- and he’s a big boy, he can handle it,” Tad clicked his tongue a bit and slapped the buck’s flank to get him to move now that he knew what he was supposed to do.

Dipper instead looked down at Bill to see what he had to say, but Bill was already scooting himself downwards on the bed. Bill rested his hands on Dipper’s hind legs and pulled hip up the rest of the way until his lower hips were above the man, and he wasted no time in giving his thigh a hard squeeze while he brought his other hand up to trace his fingers from base to tip along the buck’s cock. Dipper took in a sharp gasp at the feeling and knitted his eyebrows together. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and relaxed only to tense up once again. Tad sat back on Bill’s lap and rubbed his hand up the youngest man’s tail, getting him to look over his shoulder at him as he hummed. Dipper dropped his head with a whine when he felt the man’s tongue against him, fingers still tightly holding up his tail in the process. Dipper dropped to his elbows, feeling Bill run his tongue along the shaft of his cock before taking the tip into his mouth and humming along. His tail twitched in Tad’s hold and got him to pull back, even if only for a moment. The dark haired man brought a finger of his own into his mouth and cover it with spit before he pulled it out and pushed it against the buck’s entrance, Dipper’s ears flickered up and swallowed in surprise as the man’s finger pushed fully inside of him.

Tad leaned back as he wriggled his finger around, pushing at different angles until he heard the sharp moan from Dipper, a smile spreading across his face as he hummed, “There we go.”

He leaned forwards again and brought his tongue back to join his finger, now fully pushing the wet muscle into him while he would pull his hand back and thrust his digit against the man’s sweet spot. Dipper whined and mewled softly every time, moaning out when Bill would suck particularly hard or hum around him and sent shivers up his spine. Bill’s hand dug tightly into the buck’s hind leg as he pumped along his shaft and what he didn’t have in his mouth. He’d bob his head as best he could in his position, swallowing around him to allow the pre-cum to wash down his throat. Pulling back to swirl his tongue around him and take him back into his mouth with a loud and low hum. Overwhelming was an understatement right now truthfully. Between Tad’s tongue and harsh jabs to his prostate and Bill’s damnable mouth he could tell he was beyond close.

He tried to keep his hips up as best as he could as he mewled out without thought, “Fuck, Bi-ill~-Tad! Clossse, please, I’m soclose.”

Bill hummed again and sealed his lips around his cock to suck hard, allowing him to cum down his throat with a loud moan. Dipper cut off the cry with a bite to his tongue as he pushed his hips back against Tad’s finger- the man pulling back and forcing him to ride out his high, watching as he pushed his hips back weakly and buck into Bill’s mouth, his hind leg twitching in the blonde man’s tight hold. Tad pulled his hand away and Bill swallowed one last time around the cervitaur before he pushed him off of him to sit up properly.

Tad, who was still seat in the man’s lap, watched as he licked his lips one last time and breathe a huff. Tad shifted his hips against the man’s obvious hard-on, purposefully putting his weight against him and getting a soft whine from Bill, “Looks like you got a problem of your owns there,” Tad climbed off of him and shoved him over to Dipper, “Take care of it.”

Bill snorted and watched the other human lean against the headboard, “Well then hand me the lube and I will.”

Dipper sat up and watched lazily as Tad dug around in the drawer, tossing the bottle over his shoulder to Bill and went to fumble with a light. Bill grabbed it and leaned down to capture Dipper’s lips with his, the man didn’t care at the taste of himself on the other’s pallet and accepted the kiss happily, craning his neck for him. He pulled back and brushed the dark hair out of Dipper’s face, “You alright?”

He nodded, “Mhm, go ahead. Just not too fast for now, okay?”

Bill hummed and moved to the other’s flank, sitting with his legs crossed and pulling his hips up to rest in his lap. He opened the bottle and poured the cold liquid onto his fingers, deciding to be generous and warm them together before he closed and set the bottle aside. Dipper watched over his shoulder and flickered his tail upwards in a teasing manner that made Bill rest his free hand on his flank and look up at him with an amused smile and laugh. He pushed two of his fingers inside of the buck’s hole, getting him to grimace slightly but still raise his hips for him. Bill carefully pulled his fingers back only to push them back inside at a slow pace, carefully spreading and scissoring them. Dipper sighed and relaxed his upper body against the mattress, cradling his head in his folded arms and closing his eyes. He let out a low moan when Bill’s fingers brushed against his sensitive nerves, pushing back against his hand for more. Bill simply chuckled and curled his fingers against the spot, getting another whine in response. He pushed a third finger in and thrusted all three fully against his lover’s sweet spot, getting him to emit a louder gasp and open his eyes. Dipper licked his lips and felt his cock twitch, looking over his shoulder he pressed his lips against his arm as he rocked his hips back against the man’s fingers.

“You don’t even have a dick up your ass and already you’re acting like a little slut,” Tad broke the soft silent with a chuckle, “How cute. I can only imagine how you act when you do have Bill fucking you and not just his fingers.”

Dipper lifted his head and flickered his tail again in a tease, licking his lips as he gave a retort, “Well, I guess you’ll have to just sit back and find out, wont you?”

Just as Bill pulled his fingers from the brunette Tad tilted his head over to him, his silver gaze landing on him with a glint of mischief in them as he smiled, “face him over here, then you can fuck him all you want. I just want a good few of that face.”

Bill clicked his tongue against his teeth and shoved his buck’s hips off his lap, moving to grab a fistful of his dark hair to manually tug him to face Tad. Dipper simply lowly hummed a growl all the while until the pressure pulling at his roots dropped as did he. He was barely one step ahead of Bill as he lifted his hips up as best he could. It got his human smiling down at him and just for good measures he flickered his tail quickly in a tease before he felt a strong grip holding it still before dropping it. He let out an impatient huff that made Tad chuckle- the sound getting his ears to flicker and his hazel eyes to shift to look up at the man. His eyes trailed down to watch the grey ribbon of smoke dance from the burning tip of his cigarette while Bill moved behind him, shoving his jeans and boxers down mid-thigh before grabbing the lube from before and generously coating his aching cock with it. After tossing it aside once again his hard grip came back to Dipper’s hips, getting him to look back over his shoulder at him as he felt the tip of the man’s arousal against him.

“Ready, darling?” Bill spoke lowly, the smile still placed at his lips.

Dipper nodded and his tail was stopped mid-flicker by the same hand in the tight grip, “All yours, _darling.”_

Just as that teasingly sweet last word dropped from Dipper’s lips he was filled completely to the brim, eyes widening at the sudden rough thrust that forced a loud moan from his mouth. Tad took another long drag of the light and watched the dark red hue of the cervitaur’s face. He spoke for the young man.

“Move, Bill.”

The blonde man looked up at the other, simply nodded as he dug his fingers hard into the buck’s hips and pulled back before roughly thrusting back inside, skipping to setting to hard and rough pace that had Dipper hiccupping every moan as it was fucked out of him. His fingers dug into the sheets as he tried his best to rock his hips back against Bill’s, keening even more when his tail received a hard tug and his cock hit right against his sweet spot.

“God, you’re so tight, _sweetheart,”_ Bill laughed and slapped the buck’s flank.

Dipper groaned at the contact and licked his lips, “A-and you feel ah-amazing, _dear!”_

Tad clicked his tongue and laughed, staring down the cervitaur, “You two speak to each other like teenage sweethearts, but fuck like two bitches in heat, I’m not entirely sure what to think about that one, you’ve stumped me,” he leaned down at took a long drag of his cigarette, caressing Dipper’s jaw and tilted him to look up at him, “But I do know what to think about that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Before Dipper could say anything he squeezed his eyes shut and tightened him jaw while his ears flickered back, the thick scent of tobacco hit his nose when Tad exhaled at him, he whined loudly in disgust before his head was dropped. Carefully he opened his eyes back to watch the man put out his light on the glass plate before sitting back against the headboard. He shifted his hips and tugged down his pants, he didn’t waste any time on the zipper of button instead tugging both the denim and boxers down his legs and kicking them to the side. Dipper swallowed nervously as he watched the man settle back in his place, he didn’t need to be instructed to shakily bring his hands up to grip at the base of the man’s proudly hard cock.

Tad quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, “Looks like you know exactly what to do, don’t you?” Dipper simply gave him a border of a wry smile, “But looks can be deceiving, show me what that mouth of yours can do instead.”

Instead of making a witty retort Dipper simply nodded and awkwardly lifted his head up, when Tad realized that he was a bit too far back he moved closer to the buck. Allowing him to bring his mouth to his cock, twitching his hand and pumping along the length he lapped his tongue greedily along with his hand movements. Trying to keep up with his mouth’s work and the other man’s cock hitting his insides in such a painfully pleasant way that made him want to lay there and simply take it. Instead he pulled back and swirled his tongue along the tip of the other’s dick, slowly taking him into his mouth. While his hand moved up and down his shaft his mouth worked at sucking and his tongue swirling and running along the inch or two he had in his mouth for now- moaning loudly around him and sending warm vibrations up his spine that sat in the pit of his stomach. There was a tight coil already in the pit of his own stomach if he was being honest- didn’t he just cum? Tad grew impatient and tangled his long fingers tightly in the brunette’s hair and forced him down on his cock, ignoring the choked gaging sounds he made as he was abruptly pushed down to deep-throat him. Bill gave a worried look that Tad caught and simply hummed a response to.

“Relax, he’ll be fine, with you I’m sure he’s used to it rough,” Tad smiled down at Dipper, his hazel eyes lidded as he stared up at silver ones.

They somehow got a rhythm that worked; every time Bill would pull back so would Dipper, and when he’d snap his hips forwards Tad would push the buck’s mouth down on his cock, occasionally sighing through a smile when he’d feel the tip of his arousal his the back of his throat. Dipper’s head was so fogged with trying to suck the man off and keep up with Bill’s movements he hadn’t fully registered his quickly approaching orgasm. Not knowing until he moaned loudly around his mouthful and squeeze his eyes shut- he heard Bill keen at the sudden tightness around his own cock. Dipper’s seed spilled messily on the sheets below him while the two men continued on their own needs.

Tad simply laughed again, grabbing Dipper’s attention, “You already came, twice now, what a greedy boy you are… We haven’t even cum once yet,” he tsked, “But I’ll cut you some slack, you’re filthy mouth has got me pretty close.”

He pulled Dipper off of his cock and brought a hand down to pump along his cock, Dipper’s lidded lust filled gaze never leaving his as he absentmindedly trailed his lips across the tip of his cock, red and swollen lips grazing the leaking tip as he continued to jerk himself off. Bill’s breath got ragged, both hands digging into Dipper’s hips as he fucked him, his eyes flickering every now and again up to Tad and what he was doing before squeezing shut again.

He felt the tight heat in the pit of his gut tighten almost unbareably, his hips trembling as he sloppily continued to thrust against his buck, cumming inside of him as he whined in a breathless whisper, “F-fuck, Dip-perr, fuck I’m cumming…”

When his hips stopped he slouched heavily over Dipper and caught his breath. Tad’s brought a hand down to grip tightly at the cervitaur’s jaw, pulling him back slightly as his other hand pumped along his cock more frantically. Dipper had a second to react and flinched when he felt the sticky warm sensation of the man’s cum hit against his face. He squeezed his eyes and his ears faltered back, doing his best not to grimace. When Tad pulled his hand away Dipper opened his eyes slowly, licking his tongue along his upper lip as some of the man’s seed dripped down more. Bill huffed and sat himself upright, pulling completely out of his cervitaur before he removed his pants the rest of the way. He crawled over to Dipper, the buck now fully sitting up with his legs tucked underneath him, he watched for a moment as he awkwardly tried to lick the mess off of his face with Tad watching in amusement. Bill cupped he jaw gently and licked up his cheek, getting him to blush even dark, if that was even possible at this point. He licked up the other man’s cum from his buck’s face and swallowed it almost happily before he licked up the last bit. But instead of swallowing it he pulled Dipper into a hard kiss and force his tongue into his mouth, Dipper tightly wound his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He sucked on his tongue greedily before they pulled away a bit, swirling their tongues together in a messy open kiss before they slammed their mouths together again.

Dipper pulled back and whispered sweet nothings between kisses that made Bill smile and chuckle lowly in his chest, now dropping his hands from his face to wrap tightly around his junction point to pull him close. Tad watched the two. Leaning back on the headboard as he was doing and thinking, allowing the two to rest before they continued. Dipper nuzzled Bill happily, getting him to tip his head back and give him access to his throat to playfully nip and kiss at before they turned into serious open mouth kisses and long licks up his prominent Adam’s apple. Bill hummed happily and got Dipper to do the same in response, trailing his kisses up until he reach his earlobe and nibbled on the soft flesh. It made Bill giggle at the gentle action mixed with the light breathing from the buck that tickled his cheek. Tad shifted and crawled over to the two, leaning in to nip harshly at Bill’s neck as he mumbled against his salty skin.

“We’re not quite done.”

Dipper pulled back away from Bill and watched with slightly faltered ears. Geez, he didn’t take Tad as being such an insatiable person before. Hell he wasn’t even sure if the guy liked sex, but I suppose he got his answer and then some by now. He watched as he moved Bill back till he was sitting on his tailbone and then brought his bare thigh up between his legs, rubbing against his groin to get the blood flowing back quicker. Tad licked his lips and pulled back, flickering his gaze over to Dipper before gesturing for him to come over. Once he did and before Tad could instruct him Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper’s shoulder and pulled him down into yet another kiss- a sloppy and heated one with teeth and tongue and left Dipper feeling lightheaded. Dipper tangled his fingers tightly into blonde hair and pulled Bill closer to him, deepening the kiss as much as he could as he momentarily took the dominance in the kiss. He slide his tongue into Bill’s mouth and eagerly licked every crevice and tasted him- the bitter burn of alcohol and metallic hint of gunpowder that was followed by a slight undertone of something sweet. Something he couldn’t place, something he never tasted before but something he craved constantly and Bill was his fix. They pulled apart completely out of breath, Bill licking his lips and sitting back on his hands, watching Tad for a moment as he pulled away. When he did he shoved Dipper off of the blonde man, getting him to topple over and glare at him for the uncalled for action.

Tad simply moved so Dipper was on his back and spread his hind legs far apart, instantly Dipper’s dirty look disappeared and was replaced with one of a coy embarrassment at his position. Bill knelt next to Tad and spoke up, “What are you thinking about?”

“We’re going to fuck him,” Tad spoke bluntly and straight to the point, staring over at Bill.

“Wait, like, at the same time..?”

“Yes, haven’t you ever heard of double penetration?” Tad rolled his eyes with an almost playful look as if Bill was playing with him. He noticed the blonde man knit his eyebrows together, “We don’t have to if it’s not your thing.”

“No! No, it’s not that, I just don’t want to hurt him…”

Tad ran his hand flat against Dipper’s underside, fingers threading his fur as he spoke sweetly to him, “Oh come on, we’d take such sweet care of him,” he soothingly traced circles into his stomach, “Come on kid, what do you say? You already had my cock in one of your greedy holes so why not do the same, and besides aren’t you always such a little slut for Bill’s too? You’d feel so _full_ with two filling you up completely, fucking you so well and good and you’ll have the happiest smile on that cute little face of yours!”

Dipper’s ears faltered back as he thought about it, if he was honest he sorta always wanted to try it. Besides all those videos made it seem like so much fun, but he never thought he’d actually be given the offer. He bit his lip and swallowed down his spit, his attention was grabbed by the happy laugh of Tad.

“Look, the kid’s tail is like a dog’s, it’s wagging so much!” he laughed in amusement, “Seems like you like the idea, huh? Don’t lie to me! Only good truthful boys get spoiled like this.”

He tried to swallow down his coyness before he nodded, “I… I do like the idea.”

“See! Kid’s into it, give him what he wants,” Tad nudged Bill, the blonde man smiling a bit at the buck’s eagerness, “Now get me the lube, you’re helping me,” his nails scratched softly down Dipper’s lower stomach, getting his breath to hitch, “We’re gonna stretch this cute little hole of yours really well, and don’t you worry, little one, we’re gonna be gentle with you. Well…. For now at least.”

Dipper’s ears fell back at the sweet-honey toned words that fell from Tad’s lips, he watched the way Bill moved to grab the lube and hand it to the other human. He held his hand out and allowed him to pour the slick liquid onto his fingers, warming them before Bill easily slipped two in. Dipper hummed and held back a shiver. Quickly he added a third, wriggling and curling them as he looked over to Tad. The human watched while he sat on his tailbone, perking up a bit when he saw the other’s blue eyed gaze on him. He moved to his knees and grabbed the bottle to apply a generous amount of lube to his own fingers, setting it out of the way but still in reach when he was done. Bill moved a bit and allowed the other to sit next to him. Dipper held his breath when he felt a fourth finger push inside of him and wasting no time to curl and move in the opposite direction Bill was, he let his head fall back and he focused on the boarded ceiling of his hunter’s room, swallowing down nervously. Despite how nervous he was there was an excitement burning in his stomach and making him giddy. He tense and Bill was fast to soothe him with sweet whispers of encouragement and gentle rubs to his hind leg, getting him to relax as Tad would take the opportunity to slip another finger in- until Dipper had in total six or so fingers stretching him. His face heated at how full he felt already and he wasn’t actually even getting fucked yet.

Yet…

He squirmed when the men pulled their fingers out of him, Tad toying with some of Bill’s earlier cum that dripped slightly from the buck’s stretched hole as on his own fingers.

Bill spoke up, “So, how exactly are we going to do this?”

“Hmm, let me think,” Tad sat back and wiped his fingers carelessly on the bed while he examined the two others and the bed, “Alright, Dipper you’re gonna lay on me.”

Dipper sat up with the help of Bill and watched as Tad moved over to lay at the head of the bed, he gestured for him to come and lay down next to him on his back and he did so- with a confused glance over to Bill of course.

Tad continued his instructions, “Alright, hand me the lube again real quick, and Bill I am gonna need your help with the next part after this.”

The blonde nodded and handed him the bottle, Tad quickly poured the amount he needed and slicked his cock with it before handing it back to the man to do the same. As he instructed further Dipper sat up till he was able to hold onto the headboard with his arms bent behind himself, Bill helping to lift up his hips as the cervitaur angled them as best he could. He did his best to help, but it didn’t do much in his position. Instead he allowed Bill and Tad hold him up by his hips as he held his upper portion up as much as he could, feeling the four handed grip lessen to only two hands- one Bill’s and the other’s Tad. It was tricky and Dipper’s ears fell flat but just as he went to speak his words died into a squeak when he felt the heads of both of the men’s cocks at his entrance.

“Okay now, little one,” Tad spoke and pressed his lips against the heated flesh of the cervitaur’s back- just a few inches above the junction part, “I’m gonna need you to do your best to hold yourself up, okay? Just for a minute and then you can lean on me.”

Dipper nodded nervously, swallow as he felt his arms shake just because of those words. Bill noticed this and batted Tad’s hand away to hold up the buck’s hips with three hands now, using his own free hand he wrapped his fingers as best he could around both of their cocks to slowly and carefully ease into the man. The youngest squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the hand Bill had on his hip rub circles into his fur while Tad placed awkwardly soothing kisses to his back. Chewing on his tongue he pushed himself back with the help of the headboard, breathing a heavily shaky whine at the pain shooting up his spine.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” Bill praised him in hopes to get him to relax more, watching those hazel eyes flicker up to stare at him, he gave a smile.

Tad hummed impatiently but Bill simply huffed at him, easing their cocks more and more, slowly and carefully as to not hurt Dipper more than they needed to. Dipper had taken to lulling his head back and focus on keeping his weight off of Tad’s hips rather than the overly stretched feeling tearing through his nerves. It felt like hours, days, decades, he wasn’t sure at this point how long truthfully- time never seemed to flow right during sex for him it seemed. But he felt Tad’s grip loosen and lower his hips down a bit, before the man even spoke he felt Dipper rest his weight on him, his hips still raised and arms helping him to prop himself off as to not completely lay on the man. Tad craned his neck to the side.

God the man beneath him was right. He felt so full, he didn’t think he could ever feel this stretched but he was. And despite the pain and already aching shooting up his spine, there was a pleasured heat boiling through his nerves that tightened the coil in his abdomen. Bill hooked his hands around the buck’s hind legs but continued to waited, though it got harder and harder with every ticking second with the blissfully warm tightness around his cock- and Tad’s. Finally the darker haired man had enough waiting and quickly slapped the buck’s flank.

“Come on, move already,” Tad grounded out at Bill.

The man simply looked up at Dipper, the brunette quickly nodding his head as to say ‘yes, please’. It was Bill who set the pace, pulling his hips back before thrusting them forwards. Tad focused on keeping the youngest man’s hips up, and Dipper once he caught the pace took to helping mostly Tad in their position- pushing his hips back against Bill’s before he would pull himself up as best he can with his grip on the headboard. His blunt nails scratched against the polished and glossy wood, his head lulled back as he mewled and moaned every time. This felt way better than he ever even thought of, his nerves felt like they were hit at every pleasant angle. He felt Tad’s fingertips dig roughly into his hips as he tried to lift him up and down on his and Bill’s cock, rocking his hips upwards to add to the friction.

Tad gritted his teeth, “You- like- this- dontc’cha?” Dipper couldn’t say anything, all that came out was a loud keen and hurried nod of his head, he heard the man laugh, “You’re, inner sl-ut is really, coming out, you know? You enjoy being fucked by not one, but t-two men, you like it so- much you can’t even speak right now- how, adorable.”

Dipper simply huffed and pushed his hips back as hard as he could, lifting his head up and catching Bill’s gaze with his. A small happy smile was plastered onto his flushed face, eyes lidded with lust and his dark hair sticking to his forehead. Bill swallowed, not looking away despite placing just where he’s seen that look before on his cervitaur’s face. Dipper tried to laugh but all that came out were heavy huffs, licking his lips and flickering his ears. When he wiggled his tail he felt Tad bite down into him. Tad’s stomach flinched at the feeling of his abdomen get tickled by the small fluffy tail moving against it suddenly.

It was a mixture of uncertainty of whose name to even call out, and the inability to rightfully speak during the situation. But when Dipper came he lulled his head back and moaned loudly, no true words just the sound of his breath getting fucked out of him and vibrating on his vocal cords. Bill choked audibly when he felt the man tighten around him and Tad’s cocks, his nails now digging into his hind legs as he hastily pulled him back against his hips. Even with the lack of help from Dipper the two men came a few minutes behind him, Bill squeezing his eyes shut tightly and thrusting as deep as he could before releasing deep inside of him, and Tad mostly doing what he could- holding Dipper’s hips down as he came.

Dipper quickly rolled off of Tad when his hips were let go of and allowed him to relax against the bed. He whined to himself at how utterly empty he felt but before he could truly complain he notice Bill shift a bit to lay at the headboard. His ears perked up and before the man could do so Dipper’s arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and slamming their mouths together. It wasn’t really an aroused kiss, but more of a hard, playful, sloppy ‘I love you’ kind of kiss. Tad watched the two with a small smile as the buck giggling and rubbed their noses together. Bill giving him quick pecks between words of affection. They completely forgot about him until-

“You two are adorable…”

Dipper was the one who coward in embarrassment, still smiling a bit though as he continued to hang off of Bill’s shoulders. He spoke coyly and averted his gaze, “So, I don’t know what to say after things like that to anyone but Bill, but, is a thanks in order…? It was fun...”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s never something you expect to encounter so you never practice,” Tad shrugged, going for another light, “Don’t mind me, go back to your snuggle-fest.”

“You want to join~?” Bill teased with a smile.

Tad looked at him, “I’ve joined in enough of your activities. You two should just enjoy yourself, enjoy each other’s company.”

“You want to stay for the night, or something…?” Dipper spoke nervously, “I mean, it’s a far drive and we drove you and the buses are expensive, and I don’t mind your company and I don’t think Bill does either.”

Tad gave him a soft smile, leaning over to ruffle his disheveled brunette locks and scratch behind his ears, eyes flickering to Bill who nodded at him, “Alright, little one, I can stay the night. I’m gonna take a shower though, give you two some more privacy for whatever.”

Dipper watched and couldn’t help but hug Bill tighter when he winked at him, standing up and gathering his discarded clothing off the floor before he left the two in favor of cleaning the thick layer of sweat off of him. Dipper nuzzled Bill happily and was enjoying the moment until Bill wrapped his arms around his shoulder and began to fall back, pulling him to lay on top with a snicker.

“I love you,” Bill buried his face in his lover’s hair and pulled him closer, “Oooh, I’m gonna after-care the fuck out of you! You’re gonna be so comforted and loved, and snuggled and cuddled!”

Dipper laughed at him, “You better! Geez, I feel like I just got fucked by a train or something…”

“You know what that feels like? Should I be concerned?” Bill spoke with a dopy smile.

The buck laughed at his playfulness and leaned back to give him another quick kiss, looking down at him with a smile, “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but here it is. I hope their position made sense, who knows i never know anymore when it comes to positions truthfully. Anywhomever, hopefully you enjoyed this and all that UvU
> 
> Like i said, really didn't proofread this at all i got tired of IT I DONT LIKE TO PROOFREAD OKAY, like i have people who just "hmu if you need a proofreader" and when i need one or would like one they're no where to be seen and i kinda :^) and i always feel bad for pestering people?? I don't know, i don't know.
> 
> So really, please point out spelling and grammar errors! ^o^
> 
> Comment (they make me smile UvU)/Kudos/Bookmark/Etc~!! ^-^/) i shall see you next time


End file.
